Babysitter
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Jinora runs into a strange man in the market place.
1. Meet up in the Market

**Babysitter**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Jinora was walking through the market place just humming a little tune to herself when suddenly she bumped into someone; a tall man wearing a long dark green morning coat with bright orange collars and dark red sleeve cuffs. Under it he wore a sky blue collard vest and a dark purple tie. His hair was the strangest, it was two different colors, black with white streaks in it and it was slicked back. Jinora stammered; afraid of what the man might do "I'm sorry mister! I wasn't watching where I was-"

He cut her off in a gruff British accent "It's ok girl, no need to worry." She just stared oddly at him for a while when he smirked and asked her a question "Do you like my tie?" he said pointing to his dark purple tie and knelt to her "I like this tie, Richard Nixon gave me this tie. Would you like it?" he then proceeded to take his tie off and put it around her neck; making it fit snuggly "There we are now why don't you look smashing in my tie? Well more than I did."

She chuckled as he got up and proceeded to walk away, until Jinora stopped him "Hey mister thanks for the tie and all but…" she visibly blushed "who are you?"

He chuckled at the young girl "Now isn't that the age old question? I'm the Doctor."

She looked to him confused "Doctor Who?"

He gave her a big smile "Exactly!" and walked away.

She then got an idea to follow him.

-Alleyway-

Jinora stopped behind a corner building and saw him enter a big blue box, she turned away and sighed until she heard a strange noise and turned back; only to notice the box was gone.

-At Home-

She returned home to see her little brother Meelo and her little sister Ikki playing Air ball. Ikki noticed Jinora's return and greeted her "Hiya Sis! How was your trip to the market place?"

She sighed "Boring, until I met the strange man called 'the Doctor' he even gave me his tie" she said pointing to the tie around her neck "Then he just disappeared."

-Later that Night-

Tenzin was pacing in front of the front door; awaiting a visitor, once he heard a knock on the door he called for his children "Kids, you have a Babysitter."

The three children made their way towards the front door, Ikki asking "Who is it? I bet it's Korra or Bolin or maybe Mako!"

He sighed "No it's neither of them, it's an old family friend."

Once he opened the door Jinora saw the man from the market place; still in that outfit, just minus a tie. He greeted them in his gruff British accent "Hello children," he held both his hands out "I'm the Doctor and I will be babysitting you tonight."

**Told ya I would do a Legend of Korra crossover. I actually got this idea while in math class. **


	2. Games Children Play

**Babysitter **

**Chapter 2: Games Children Play**

As Tenzin and Pema left, the Doctor was left awkwardly staring at the three children not knowing what to do "So… off to bed I guess?"

The three laughed and Jinora began to talk "You see Mr. Doctor, Mom and Dad let us play before we go to bed." She lied

Ikki snuck some truth in "We go to bed by 9:00!"

Jinora continued "Yeah, but what game shall we play?"

The Doctor nervously chuckled "How about a nice game of cards?" he gave a nervous smile.

Meelo sighed "That's boring! Let's go out to the training ground!" the other two nodded in agreement.

The Doctor replied "No, it's," he looked at his wrist watch "8:30 already, pick another."

Then all three got evil smiles on their faces and suggested "Blind man's bluff." They said in unison.

-Outside-

Korra stood outside the door to Tenzin's home "I hope their babysitter is still in one piece, if it wasn't for late night practice and mine and Bolin's wedding anniversary I would have babysat them." She said as she opened the door.

-Inside-

Korra entered Tenzin's home to find a blindfolded skunk haired man; the blindfold itself was a dark purple tie. He looked at him oddly as he was spinning and turning while talking to himself "Where are you? I think you're supposed to give me a clue as to your whereabouts, that's in the rules I think?"

Korra couldn't hold her question in any longer "Who are you looking for?"

He spun around in surprise "Whose there? Is that Korra? I've heard about you; congrats on being the Avatar! As to answer your question; the children wanted to play before they went to bed and the boy suggested the training grounds and I told them no, but then they suggested we play 'Hide and Seek'… or 'Blind man's Bluff' as they put it. Why? You know where they are?"

Korra sighed and walked over to the Doctor and removed the tie from his eyes "Yeah, the Training grounds."

He looked around in surprise "The little… Dalek's."

He and Korra then ran to the Training grounds.

-Training Grounds-

The three children where air bending their little hearts out when the Doctor and Korra showed up, "You three," Korra began "Are in a load of trouble." The Doctor finished.

The three lined up with shamed faces; Jinora spoke first "Were sorry Korra and Doctor, we just wanted to have some funs."

Ikki continued "Yeah and the way Doctor acted was like he hasn't taken care of a kid in years." Meelo nodded.

Korra looked to the Doctor "Do you have kids?"

"Not anymore." He responded "They went their separate ways." He looked back to the kids "But if you want some form of fun… have Tenzin give me a ring tomorrow, I'll give you a field trip you won't ever forget." He chuckled.

-A few minutes later-

Korra laid next to the Doctor on the floor, she looked over to him "Their asleep finally." He nodded in agreement "Why didn't you take that tie back if Jinora said it was yours?"

He sighed "It was a gift, I gave it to her."

She asked again in confusion "Why?"

"Because I wanted to be nice, I don't know. Listen Tenzin and Pema should be back any moment."

She nodded "One more questions?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by 'Field trip you won't ever forget'?"

The Doctor smiled "Just what I meant; they won't forget what I'm going to show them."

Korra nodded than shot her head up in shock and slapped the Doctor "You sick perv!"

"OUCH!" he held his cheek "What was that for?" he asked; this time in utter confusion.

Korra roared back "You gave Jinora your tie, babysat her to get on her good side and tomorrow you're going to 'show' her something she won't ever forget! You sick pervert you're trying to get into her panties!"

The Doctor yelled back in shock "WHAT! WHERE DID THAT ACCUSATION COME FROM! I'm trying to be nice. Seriously can't I ever be nice!?"

Korra tilted her head "You mean you aren't trying to bang Jinora?"

"NO! Besides I'm old enough to be her great, great, great, great, great, great Grandfather."

Korra laughed "You'd have to be an Avatar to be that old and even then that gift is passed down from element to element."

The Doctor sighed "I knew the Avatar, such a peaceful man but he did bother the council a lot with strange ideas."

"Whaaa?" Korra asked

The Doctor chuckled "In the morning."

As soon as Tenzin and Pema got home Korra left and the Doctor stayed to chat a while.

"You mind if I take the children out tomorrow Tenzin?" the Doctor asked.

Tenzin replied "I don't know Doctor, you showed me and my siblings amazing things when we were younger but I'm not sure that-"

The Doctor cut him off "Come on Tenzie, loosen up a bit!"

Tenzin shuttered "I don't like that name Doctor but if you won't call me by that again than I guess the kids can go on a trip with you."

The Doctor smiled "Perfect!"

As the Doctor was leaving Tenzin stopped him "Did she leave on her own will?"

The Doctor sighed "She did, she realized she had duties and decided to leave."

"She never really forgot you Doctor, when I was a boy she would tell me stories about you and the blue box."

The Doctor gave him a smile "I know she didn't they never forget."

With that the Doctor left.

**Try and guess who the Doctor and Tenzin were talking about? Give up already, it was Toph. Now it is unclear when she will leave in 'Adventures of a Blind Girl' but that story could go on till judgment day. Take a muffin and enjoy.**


End file.
